Presently finger nails are finished using liquid nail polishes which are applied manually using brushes and/or are sprayed onto the finger nails using air brushing. The liquid nail polish is applied to the finger nail and a substantial drying period is required before the finger nails are in a usable state. In addition to coloured nail polishes, often clear polishes are applied over top of the coloured polishes in order to provide for increased durability of the nail polish and as well for increased gloss and look of the nail polish. The clear covering is also applied by either using a brush or spraying with an air brush. A substantial drying period is required before the nails are in a usable state.
Over time the nail polish applied by the liquid means begins to wear either through use of the nails which creates chipping and/or wearing off of the colouring over time and/or the nails grow out to the point where there is a substantial portion of the nail nearest the nail bed were there is no nail polish covering where the new nail has grown out. Once any of the above has occurred, the nail polish must be removed, normally using very strong solvents, and again, a substantial amount of time and effort is required in order to remove the existing nail polishes from the finger nails.
The presently accepted method of nail polishing requires a considerable amount of time, effort and skill on the part of the person applying the nail polish and again on the part of the person who is removing the nail polish from the fingers.
There are a number of inventions that have tried to address the problems of time and skill required to apply conventional nail polishes in for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,876 by Larson issued Aug. 14, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,610 by Orsini issued Dec. 4, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,030 by Newman issued Jul. 15, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,389 by Hans-Rainer Hoffman issued Jun. 11, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,357 by Albert C. Miller issued Aug. 5, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,903 by Hans-Rainer Hoffman issued May 16, 1995 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,840 by Dae S. So issued Feb. 27, 1990.
While the above-mentioned patented inventions may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described. In particular there is a need for a fast, durable, easy to apply and remove nail covering which is inexpensive and easily accessible by those wanting to finish their nails in any particular fashion.